


Kitten

by pizzz_10



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Anal Fingering, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Comeplay, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Naked Daryl, Rimming, Sweet, Top Rick, bit of daddy kink, cat toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has had annoying day at work and the only thing that would make him feel better is seeing his kitten Daryl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

It's been a hard day at work, Rick wanted nothing more then to go home. 

He had to deal with a of bunch reports, had to deal with teenagers who kept speeding on the high way and if that wasn't annoying enough he had to deal with a dispute between two neighbors who were fighting over property lines 

By the end of the day he was exhausted and a little frustrated. He just wanted go home and spend time with his perfect kitten Daryl. 

The poor thing was probably anxious waiting him. 

Right now he was in own car driving back to his house, He stopped at the store on the way there. He needed some things for the house and he had also gotten some things for Daryl.

It took about ten minutes before pulling up to his house. He got his keys and the groceries, then went to the front door.

When he got inside, he was expecting Daryl to be waiting at the door, but he wasn't. Rick looked around before going further into the house. 

"Daryl, I'm home!" He called out. The officer went into the living room looking for his kitten, then he found him. He was the couch sleeping. His ears flat on his head and his tail curled around him. Rick smiled, he looked so cute. 

Rick put the groceries on the dinning table before going over to sofa. He sat and gently shook the cat boy. "Daryl, daddy's home, come on kitten."

Daryl grumbled a little but woke up, giving his owner a sleepy look. "I missed you kitten, did you miss me?"

Daryl got close to Rick and put his head on the man's lap, then give him a soft mewl. Rick chuckled and stroked a hand in Daryl's long hair, then scratching his ears. Daryl purred and nuzzled Rick's hand. "Such a good kitten. I got some toys for you, wait here."

Rick got up, making Daryl mewl in distress not wanting his head to leave from Rick's lap. Rick came back with a plastic bag and sat back on the couch. Daryl sat up and paid attention to what Rick was looking for in the bag.

The police man took a toy out that he thought would be perfect. It was a plastic ball with a bell in it. "Look what daddy got you." He showed it to Daryl. Daryl looked at it, but didn't show any interest. 

Rick shakes the ball a little, making it jingle trying get Daryl interested, "come on Daryl." He throws the ball, hoping Daryl would chase after it. "Go get it Daryl." But the cat boy just gives him a blank stare, as if to say "Are you joking?"

"Guess you don't really care fer that one." Rick reached into the bag and got out another toy. "How about this one." He took out a cat teaser, it had feathers hanging from it. 

He dangled it in front of Daryl face, to see if he would do anything. The feathers got close to his nose, making him sneeze. Daryl swat at it, to get it out his face, then he laid back down, not paying any more attention to the toy.

"Okay, I have one more we can try." The officer grabbed Daryl and gently put him the floor. He then reached into the bag and took out the last toy. It was another ball, but this it had something fury attach to it, with fake eyes. Rick got on the floor and clicked a switch on the ball. He then put the in front Daryl.

"Tap it." Rick said. The younger of the two looked at him curiously before tapping. The toy starting moving, the furry toy rolling with the ball. Daryl backed up a little to get away from it, but the toy still went towards him.

Daryl hissed at it and got behind Rick hiding from it. "It's okay kitten, its not real." He grabbed the ball and turned it off. "See?" But Daryl stilled hissed. "Okay, Okay I'll put it away." Rick put the toy back in the bag.

"I'll take these back and find something different you might like. Why don't we have dinner?" Rick picked him up and carried him to kitchen. He sat Daryl on the counter. "Would you like some milk?" Daryl smiled and nodded. Rick went over to the fridge, getting out the milk, then getting a glass. 

He poured the milk and handed it to Daryl who happily accepted it. After he finished drinking he was purring loudly. Rick grinned, he loved it when his kitten was happy. "Let's see what we can have for dinner." He said opening the fridge to look inside. 

"Hmm....how about the leftover meatloaf?" He asked turning to Daryl. The cat boy made of face of disgust and shook his head. "Your right I didn't do a good job making that. We have leftover beef stew, want that?" He looked over at Daryl for a response. Daryl nods happily, he loved the beef stew.

"Okay we can have that." Taking out the crock pot that was in the fridge. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner both of them were sittings on the sofa watching TV. Daryl was sitting comfortably on Rick's lap, right now they were watching South Park. 

Rick didn't like his kitten watching crude shows like this, but Daryl would get upset if he tried to change it. The cat boy giggled at one the things said the show then grabbed the remote to rewind it. "I'm starting to wish I didn't you teach how to work this thing." He took the remote out of Daryl's hand "no more rewinding okay?"

Daryl pouted but nodded and went back to watching the the show. Rick starts petting his hair again, playing with the long strands. "You might need a hair cut, your hair is little too long."

Hearing that Daryl growled, taking his head away from Rick's hand. 

"Calm down Daryl, I won't cut all of it, I just wanted it-" the officer was cut off by a hiss, then Daryl got off his lap, then went into the kitchen. 

"Daryl?" Rick got up to go get him. When got into the kitchen he knew exactly where to look. He bend down near the table and lifted, the table cloth and sure enough Daryl was there. He would always go underneath the table when he was mad at Rick. "Daryl come on out, it's okay." The cat boy just wouldn't budge.

"Please kitten, Daddy's sorry." Still nothing. 

"I promise I won't cut it unless you want to, so why don't you come and so we can go upstairs and go to bed." Daryl hesitated before coming out and into Rick's arm. "Let's go to bed kitten." With that Rick carried him bridal style upstairs. 

As he was carrying him, he gave Daryl a few kisses on the head and cheek. Once they were in the room, Rick put him on the bed, on his back. Then got top him, giving him more kisses. Daryl mewled and pulled Rick closer, kissing him on the lips. After they pulled back Daryl mewled desperately.

"What's wrong kitten, do you want something else, do you want kisses here." He dragged his finger toward his cock, but Daryl shook his head. "No? Well how about here?" He dragged his finger to Daryl's ass and then his kitten pushed his ass back against Rick's hand. Rick grinned and squeezed one of the cheeks making Daryl yelp.

"Okay Darlin spread your legs fer daddy." After he did what Rick said, Rick leaned down to his ass and looked at his hole that was winking under his gaze. He stuck his tongue out to the hole and gave it a slow lap, making his kitten whimper. The man kissed his rim before grabbing his hips, lifting him and putting his legs over his shoulders. Rick brought his tongue back to his hole and pushed until it was inside. He pushed it in and out, till the rim was puffy. "Taste so sweet kitten, love eating you out." 

He then put one finger in and pulled, stretching the hole. Daryl bit the back of his hand, so couldn't make any noise. "No baby don't do that, I love the sounds you make." Rick said, gently taking away his hand. The police man put a second finger in and thrust them in and out, making sure to get his prostate, at this point Daryl was trembling.

Rick added a third finger and twisted then them, making Daryl squeak. He took them out and rubbed the rim. Putting two fingers back he opened the entrance again and licked the walls. Soon he pulled back and starting undoing his pants.

"Going to give you my cock baby, but only the tip okay?" Daryl meowed and nodded. Once his cock was out, he put near Daryl's hole and starting stroking it. "Come baby, come for me." He panted.

With a little high pitched scream Daryl comes on his chest. After a few seconds Rick also comes, getting it on Daryl's ass. He looks at the mess dripping down, then pushes it in with one finger. He starts rubbing the come he pushed inside, getting it all over Daryl's walls. After a few more thrust he finally takes his finger out.

"Such a good kitten, love you so much. Would you like to take a bath before we go to bed?" 

Daryl's only response was a purr. "I'll take that as a yes, come on." He gather his kitten into his arms and took him to the bathroom.

Rick will always love coming home to his kitten.


End file.
